finding the inbetween by quorra laraex
by c4ndyx
Summary: Seja por amor, ódio ou algo no bem no meio disso, as pupilas dele sempre dilatam quando ele a vê. — Sasuke/Sakura — Tradução.


**First i would like to thank the writer of this story for letting me translate it to portuguese, quorra laraex thank you so much!**

Disclaimer:

**Naruto não me pertence  
>Essa fanfic também não, a autora original é a querida <span>quorra laraex<span>. (links para a fanfic em ingles no final da página)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Comentários originais da autora:<em>

_Você não pode, simplesmente, ler os capítulos 631 & 632 e não escrever nada._

* * *

><p><strong>finding the inbetween<br>Encontrando um intervalo**

(_eyes on fire, falling back eventually_)  
>(Olhos furiosos, eventualmente recuando)<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno não é aquela garota linda que faz o queixo cair, daquela que os homens precisam dar uma segunda checada e quase quebrar o pescoço. Ela não é convencionalmente maravilhosa com looks sensuais e curvas perfeitas. Mas _ela tem _esses grandes olhos de Vitória-régia que hipnotizam os olhos ônix toda vez que eles fazem um simples contato visual, é difícil para ele fugir dos olhos dela ( e ele se lembra muito bem que foi por esse motivo que ele evitou a qualquer custo encarar os olhos dela na noite que lhe foi feita aquela inesquecível declaração por dentre línguas e dentes)— _ela tem_ esse cabelo naturalmente cor-de-rosa pôr do sol que a deixa exótica demais para o gosto dele, sem contar essa risada que o faz lembrar de otimismo e esperança deixando-o com um esquisito frio no estômago—E um corpo que parecia tão magro, (onde, na realidade, eram músculos) tão frágil e esbelto, que uma vez até sonhou a noite toda— Inconscientemente, sendo bem claro. — estar tocando-o ferozmente de jeitos que só um garoto na puberdade poderia imaginar, ainda nos seus dias de genin.

Pensar essas coisas fazem seus joelhos tremerem um pouco, porque _cacete, _ele um dia tentou realmente mata-la —_Sakura_. Ele tinha chegado tão perto, as mãos dele agora estariam encharcadas com o sangue dela, isso teria lhe causado um remorso tão grande que nada seria capaz de aliviar sua culpa. E agora ele entende como ela também não poderia ter terminado aquela missão, a meta era dar um fim nele com aquela _maldita_ kunai envenenada que ela segurou tão avidamente em suas costas.

Está era a garota—Esta _é_ a garota que um dia o _amou_ de uma forma que ninguém nunca tinha amado antes (e que ele não sabe se ela ainda o ama, mas é bem óbvio que o loiro ainda tem uma queda enorme por ela) e essa é a garota que ele talvez, só talvez, de alguma forma ele poderia ter amado de volta. Ou, por acaso, ele tenha a amado de volta.

_Ou talvez, ele ainda ame._

Ele, realmente, não sabe. O moreno nunca sentiu paixão, (sem contar quando ele ficou obcecado por sua vingança sanguinária) desde quando era só um garotinho. Sasuke Uchiha não era capaz de distinguir um sentimento do outro. Tudo que ele sabia é que queria protege-la, sem mesmo cogitar um momento de hesitação, arriscando a própria vida se fosse preciso.

Poderia ser porque ela era uma conhecida de infância, talvez por ela sempre ter estado próxima dele, ou porque ela tenha sido a única a sacrificar _tudo_ por ele, e ele desejava fazer algo em troca—numa tentativa de ser altruísta com ela, como ela um dia foi por ele.

Mas, esse não é o homem que ele se tornou. E ele está bem ciente disso—porque com ela (e, curiosamente, _somente_ com ela) ele era o rei do egoísmo. 

**/  
><strong>

Há várias vozes, um amontoado de comentários imperdoáveis, muitas palavras agressivas e conversas que ele não dava importância o suficiente para escutar, ele finalmente colocou os pés no campo de batalha, preparado para lutar com sua própria vila, aqueles que um dia assassinaram todo seu clã, sua família—mas, em seguida, ele escuta a voz dela vindo de algum lugar atrás dele, chamando seu nome. Ele para no meio do caminho no mesmo instante, não é como se ele fizesse isso intencionalmente; é instintivo. Ele vira o pescoço e olha por trás de seus ombros, encontrando aqueles olhos familiares e, por um único segundo, ele congela. Ele diz o nome dela em troca, aquele som parece estranho ao sair de sua boca, o suficiente para que ele sinta o gosto amargo do remorso.

Ele se explica para aqueles que queria tanto evitar encontrar naquele fatídico campo de batalha, seus idiotas ex-colegas de time, ele tentou evitar aqueles olhares suspeitos e otimistas que recebia.

E agora, depois dessa pequena reunião de "compadres" e a pequena pregação de Sakura sobre ficar mais forte, (outra coisa que o deixa incomodado é o fato que Naruto parece completamente de acordo com Sakura estando no meio do campo de batalha colocando a vida em risco de forma tão imprudente como aquela) eles finalmente estão lutando, e tudo que Sasuke consegue pensar é como ele está pronto para acabar com a raça de Uchiha Madara e aqueles clones idiotas.

Seus músculos ficam tensos e os punhos se fecham enquanto ele arruma a postura tentando se firmar, quando é imediatamente interrompido pela força dela—o chão estava se desfazendo por baixo de seus pés, ele escuta o som de um soco tão alto que chegou a pensar ser _Naruto_, até que percebe que o idiota está bem ao seu lado e clones vem voando por cima deles com uma velocidade incrível.

"Mas que merd—," Ele não consegue proceder com o que iria fazer porque a vê por um instante, e lá vai ela; uma cabeça rosada e um punho vermelho que beija os clones bem no rosto, os encaminhando diretamente para morte. Naruto faz uns sons estranhos como se estivesse, de fato, receoso quanto as ações violentas de Sakura, e Sasuke não pode evitar um pequeno sorriso surgir no canto de seus lábios ao comprovar o aumento da força e das habilidades dela. "_Heh_."

A ironia de tudo aquilo era quase palpável.

Ele a observa sorrindo e não pode evitar se sentir aliviado ao ver a cena. Mas logo um clone aparece bem atrás dela, ele suspira—_Garota estúpida, ainda vai acabar se matando;_ e com um reflexo rápido, ele mata o clone com seus próprios jutsus, sem prestar atenção no garoto loiro ao lado dele, que tinha acabado de fazer o mesmo e eliminado mais um clone. Com o agressor morto no chão e Sakura ainda ali no meio de toda a ação, ele dispara na direção dela, parando ao lado da garota. Nunca que ele iria permitir um único arranhão na pele de marfim dela.

"_Sasuke-kun_," ela diz, como se estivesse surpresa com o gesto dele. E ele percebe que aquela reação era o natural, a ultima vez que eles estiveram tão próximos daquela forma, estavam tentando matar um ao outro.

"Nada mal, Sakura" e ele não a encara porque não pôde perder tempo com distrações alheias, (e _cacete_, aqueles olhos...) mas ela reparou no pequeno sorriso nos lábios dele e isso foi o suficiente para ela se sentir orgulhosa como nunca.

Enquanto Naruto gritava com todos os pulmões chamando-os, Sasuke pode ouvir algumas baixas palavras escaparem dos lábios dela, "Você me salvou."

Isso não deveria ser uma coisa tão difícil de acreditar, pelo menos na opinião dele. Ele já tinha feito isso inúmeras vezes quando se preocupava com aquela garotinha desamparada de anos atrás, no tempo em que ainda eram um time. Sasuke deixou o comentário dela sem resposta, enquanto ambos se preparavam para mais batalhas, que certamente estavam para acontecer.

**/  
><strong>

Ele odeia admitir, mas ela é forte.

E não só forte do tipo _Eu-posso-te-dar-um-olho-roxo-e-hematomas-maiores-que-sua-cara_, mas forte de uma forma que renderia uma boa batalha com Sasuke, e ele adoraria ter essa chance. Ele a observa bloquear rapidamente os golpes que lhe são desferidos, enquanto oscila para uma nova posição, que a permite retaliar o inimigo em sua frente com um único golpe, vencendo-os em minutos. Ele assistia a tudo com um sentimento de admiração, mas aquele pensamento dura menos de dois segundos, o rapaz mentalmente repreende a si mesmo por continuar com aqueles pensamentos, mas se um dia ele tivesse sido uma alma inabalável, do tipo casamenteiro, ele provavelmente teria suplicado para que ela seja sua esposa.

Mas o Uchiha precisa acordar de seu precioso devaneio rapidamente quando coloca a mão em um corte profundo em seu braço, fazendo pressão para que o sangue parasse de escorrer. Kiba aparece e para ao seu lado, fitando a visão que, presumia, era a mesma que o Uchiha estava fixado segundos atrás. Que para a decepção do mesmo, não tinha tido tempo o suficiente para continuar curtindo a cena.

"Você não a merece" diz o vira-lata, com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

Aquela frase o tinha incomodado, mas ele não mostraria nenhum sinal de irritação ou emoções, habilidade aquela que sempre foi seu forte. O rosto de Sasuke permanece em branco, como se o coração estivesse ausente.

Mas ele estava certo.

E Sasuke finalmente se lembra porque ele estava lutando tanto naquele campo de batalha, em primeiro afasta qualquer vestígio dos sentimentos que lhe surgiram minutos atrás, como se a humanidade fosse um botão em sua mente que ele podia ligar e desligar quando assim quisesse.

**/  
><strong>

Ele tinha se esquecido completamente da existência dela, até que ela consegue derrotar ( ou melhor, interromper seu massacre desenfreado) o clone que ele estava prestes a incinerar com suas próprias mãos, ele demonstra um olhar de completa irritação pelo fato ocorrido.

Sem se importa com aquilo, ela começa a cura-lo. Porque aquele é o trabalho dela, e ela cura _qualquer um_.

Ao encara-lo a garota lhe da um sorriso lindo e terno, tudo pelo simples fato dela ser quem é, Sakura. E ele somente franze o senho em resposta ao sorriso que lhe é dado, porque ele é o Sasuke e é assim que ele sempre será.

(Quando ela iria _finalmente_ _entender_ aquilo?)

**/  
><strong>

Ele diz a ela que ele nunca será o homem que ela continua guardando a sete chaves em seu coração, porque ele está mudado e não tem nada que possa reparar as feridas que ele carrega consigo e não existia um modo de curar aquelas lesões que o comiam vivo. Ele percebe que Sakura não chora. Ela somente o instrui que as _feridas que nos habitam apenas permitem que nos tornemos pessoas melhores e mais sábias. _Ele rapidamente afirma que ela estava sendo, mais uma vez, irritante e irrealista, virando-se para não encarar seu rosto (e ele tinha bons motivos para isso), o rapaz pode sentir um forte peso em seu rosto, a palma da mão dela tinha o atingido com força o suficiente para fazer um estalo alto que se espalhou pelo campo de batalha.

Ele a encara incrédulo e ela retorna o olhar com a mesma intensidade, seus olhos presos um ao outro.

Ele diz que ela nunca será capaz de entender, e exige que ela pare de tentar.

Ela então, sugere que eles achem um intervalo.

Sasuke não consegue evitar o sorriso de canto, ela é tão estupidamente esperançosa, ele sente uma pontada de inveja por não ter mais nenhum vestígio daquela qualidade em seu coração. E então ela faz algo que ele nunca mais poderá esquecer, os lábios dela encontram-se com a bochecha dele, acalmando a pele quente e dolorida, a mesma que segundos atrás, ela tinha batido sem piedade. Ele a olha em uma mistura de ceticismo e confusão, sobrancelhas levantadas e lábios ligeiramente abertos em clara expressão de surpresa.

"Viu como a dor pode facilmente ser esquecida?"

**/  
><strong>

Ele a beija rápida e grosseiramente, pressionando-a contra o armarinho da tenda —Eles tinham, pelo menos, fechado a porta? — Armas que a pouco estavam quase sendo usadas contra eles mesmos com raiva e desespero, agora se encontravam largadas no chão. Ela está praticamente rasgando as roupas dele com uma força enorme, enquanto ele gentilmente tirava as dela com calma, só para poder ter mais tempo de admira-la em suas mãos, expondo-a de um jeito que mais ninguém poderia, marcando-a de uma forma que não a assustaria, mas a fizesse corar toda vez que se lembrasse daquele momento entre eles. Eles não estavam pensando direito quando colidiram com as mesas e cadeiras pelo caminho até a maldita e _distante_ cama. Ele está sendo estúpido e irresponsável, assim como ela, e nenhum dos dois dava a mínima sobre aquilo. Sasuke não podia acreditar que não tinha percebido antes o quão bom era sentir-se daquela forma, e tinha descoberto aquilo bem no meio de uma _guerra_.

O jeito que ela trilha os lábios por sua mandíbula e depois os desce pela pele de seu pescoço acalma seu coração e faz toda a tensão acumulada se dissipar em segundos. Com muita facilidade, ele troca as posições e fica por cima dela e, uma vez dentro, ela colocava fogo em toda a extensão do corpo dele, fazendo qualquer sinal de dor desaparecer por completo.

"Sakura," o nome dela escapa por seus lábios e ele se deixa esquecer, esquecer-se de tudo— Uma mente branca, vazia, limpa, ele sentia somente um tipo de felicidade que incluía somente Sakura e um estado de nirvana que nunca tinha sentido antes. Eles finalmente tinham achado o intervalo que precisavam.

**/  
><strong>

Ele fica um pouco surpreso na manhã seguinte quando acorda sozinho, sem traços dela ao seu lado, somente um perfume de cerejeira e paixão emanava por entre os lençóis. Quando ele se veste e deixa a tenda, pode ver sua tão familiar colega de time socando alguma coisa a distancia, já no meio da batalha.

Ocorre- lhe então, que com aquele cabelo sedoso cor de coral, o par de grande olhos verde-musgo e a pele cor de marfim, manchada agora por algumas poucas marcas arroxeadas, causadas por ele próprio; ela _é sim_, linda de um jeito onde queixos caem e homens precisam dar aquela boa checada e entortada de pescoço para olhar pra ela, afinal..

Ele mesmo já tinha feito aquilo, muito mais que uma só vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_fin_.

* * *

><p><strong>A fanfic original em inglês pode ser encontrada nesse link: www{ponto}fanfiction{ponto}nets/9348280/1/finding-the-inbetween  
><strong>

Mais uma fanfic maravilhosa traduzida pra vocês, eu realmente fiquei feliz quando traduzi minha primeira fanfic semana passada, então estou pedindo autorização das autoras das minhas histórias sasusaku favoritas para traduzi-las e postar aqui.

Se você tiver a curiosidade de saber mais sobre as autoras que eu traduzo, visite meu perfil que lá tem os links para as páginas delas, e se você lê em ingles pode até ler algumas outras fanfics escritas por elas.

Esse final de semana espero postar o o primeiro capitulo de uma fanfic SasuSaku/NaruHina de 14 capítulos muiiiito linda, recomendo a leitura pra todo mundo que ama os casais Sasuke & Sakura e Naruto & Hinata.

Abraços e obrigada! Reviews são sempre bem vindos, e como eu li por aí algumas vezes, faz bem pra saúde da autora/tradutora! (os reviews postados aqui serão passados para a autora s2 mas se vc quiser comentar algo comigo eu vou amaaar ler também)

Até a próxima.


End file.
